Heat
by MegaKat
Summary: Kinda set in the same way that I set up in the beginning of Loneliness, but Koga's been the only one visiting Serenity whenever she's bathing... and when he goes into heat unexpectedly, his inner demon focuses only on his silver haired goddess for a mate... Oneshot, enjoy my loyal readers!


**I know this is NOT what my fans expected, but I'm hoping you'll take what you can get! SMUTTY SMUT SMUT SMUT! But not Sesshomaru, oh no… our favorite ookami prince goes into heat a little early, and he's got a particular moon goddess's scent plaguing his nose…**

Serenity smiled as she sensed a very familiar presence just outside of the treeline and knew that the ookami had returned to spy on her and probably try to sneak a kiss like he usually did. She giggled and shook her head when she felt him cautiously approaching and knew that he was looking around for any other presences besides her and himself, and that when he found none, he would eventually come closer. "You usually come at the new moon," she giggled when she knew he was within earshot. "What brings you on the full moon, Koga?"

"An epiphany," the youkai replied, his voice sounding almost raw as he knelt at the water's edge. She was close enough to touch at that distance, and his fingers itched to reach out and jerk her closer.

"Oh?" Serenity eyed him in concern; his skin seemed a little flushed and his appearance was even disheveled—normally when he came to visit, his hair was tied up and he was dressed neatly in his furs and armor, but tonight his hair was down and he wore only a pelt around his waist. Huh, maybe he'd come to bathe as well as share her company? "Koga, are you alright? You know you can tell me anything, I'm your friend."

Just as he'd been hers for the last several months, being the only person with the balls to approach the bathing goddess whenever she appeared after moonrise. That was all she wanted… just a friend to talk to, but everyone in this village seemed to think her a demon. Either that, or they were just too timid about her status as a celestial being. In fact, she'd been ready to move on and try another dimension where she wouldn't be so lonely when Koga had showed up and had charmed her into staying. He had joked about a story he'd heard as a pup, one about the moon goddess's kisses being lucky, and it had become customary for her to give him one at the end of each of his visits.

Those visits were never during the full moon, though, and Serenity worried her lower lip when he just studied her with impossible to decipher blue eyes—was it just her, or were they bleeding a little red?— a soft growl emanating from his chest. "Koga?" She whispered. Gods, that stare of his was doing funny things to her stomach.

Serenity was about to open her mouth to comment on his appearance when he suddenly pounced on her, knocking her back into the deeper water with him on top of her. A squeak of surprise left her lips just before they went under, and it was followed by a gasp when she felt his mouth on hers, his hot tongue plunging between her parted lips to stroke over her own as his arms held her tightly to his rock hard body. That was when she felt something long and firm pressing to her core, and she bucked in surprise, struggling when he only kissed her harder and thrust once against her, grinding into her clit.

It dawned on her then—he was ookami and it was the full moon… _Koga, _she whispered in his mind, using her telepathic powers, _I can't breathe._ She was surprised by how quickly they surfaced, but the moment she tried to break the kiss she felt and heard him growl at her in warning and his fist bunched tightly in her hair to hold her in place. _Let me catch my breath, Koga! Please!_

Koga broke away then and growled at her once more in a clear warning not to try and run, and then his lips were trailing down her neck, creating a path of fire that had her gasping and baring her throat in submission. "Koga… Koga, wh-what are you doing?" She whimpered.

"_Mine_," he snarled in reply before immediately biting down on her shoulder, drawing blood and making her yelp loudly. Then she made to yell at him angrily for hurting her, but he was licking and sucking on the wound he'd left, sending an extremely unexpected wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

"_Koga…_" The way she said his name was a far cry from the way she'd said it before, and Serenity couldn't help but wrap her legs around his waist when he lifted her and ground into her core, a soft growl of pleasure coming out of his mouth and a moan from hers. "Please," she whined as he stripped his fur covering and began sliding back and forth along her clit as his mouth continued to worship the mark he'd left.

The sensation of his mouth on that bite was setting fire to run through her very veins, and when Serenity whimpered with need and rocked down for more friction, uttering his name pleadingly, he finally carried her from the water, laid her on the grass, and claimed her lips with his own once more. She uttered a low, grateful moan when she felt him immediately press his entry and her body couldn't have been more enthusiastic if it had tried; she was clutching at his lower back, hooking a leg around his waist, and arching into him wantonly as she returned his kiss forcefully, her tongue dueling with his as they both vied for dominance over the other's mouth.

She lost that battle when he drove forward, making her yell loudly, her head going back once more. That signal of surrender and submission had the youkai growling again in approval, keeping his pace slow but steady and hard as he began to withdraw and thrust into her repeatedly. Koga let out a low, hoarse groan when he felt her tighten around him for the first time, her scream of ecstasy rising out into the night, and his inner demon howled just as loudly in delight.

Normally such a sound would have made Serenity giggle, but the tone of that howl resonated within her and spoke of pure, deep male satisfaction, of pride and triumph, and of absolute and utter joy. She could only clutch at him even tighter at the sound of that howl as she rocked in time with him, raking her nails down his back the moment she felt herself spiraling upwards yet again. "Koga…! I—I'm gonna—"

"Yes," he growled. "You're mine, mate. Come for me again. _Right now_," he ordered her roughly before bending his head to suck at the tempting breasts that he'd admired and coveted whenever he'd seen them. His demon was pleased when his mate followed orders—whether she'd meant to or not—and tightened again within a handful of seconds, her fingers burying in his unbound hair as she announced her pleasure once more.

At least his beast was enjoying itself now, before it had been completely unhinged and the only thing it could think of as the moon had risen was the little megami beneath him and how it would feel to be buried inside of her, what she was sound like, smell like, taste like, feel like. Koga had kept a leash on it as best as he could at the treeline; he'd just let the wolf in him loose until then, but the moment he'd seen Serenity, he'd put on the brakes hard and had fought it for over an hour until his wild side had browbeaten him and left him mentally bloody in the back of his own head.

But now he could think again a little and he focused on her pleasure, easing back his thrusting a little as he sucked a perfect pink nipple into his mouth and slid his hand between them to massage her throbbing clit. Her very enthusiastic reaction to that had him kissing her thoroughly the moment she moaned his name, but he released her mouth the moment he felt her clamp down around him again so that he could listen to her sweet cries of bliss while she came. "Mmm… one more time, mate," he practically purred before slipping his fingers into his mouth to taste her desire.

Gods, she tasted _amazing_! Koga only wished that his demon had reined it in long enough for him to get a better taste, but he'd definitely be sure to sample her as soon as he'd had his own pleasure and had satisfied his inner demon long enough to focus more on her. After all, that was what good mates did, right?

Her increasingly louder cries of his name brought him back out of his inner thoughts of lapping up all that yummy moon goddess juice and he growled happily at the sight of her face in the purest rapture he'd ever seen in his life as he drove into her harder, bent on making her so loud that her voice was hoarse by dawn. "Oh yeah, Sere… come again… _that's it_," he ground out as he felt her tighten one last time and he erupted into her with a rough cry of his own, followed by another totally male howl of victory.

Serenity could only whimper when he ended the howl with another sinking of his demon fangs into her shoulder, sending another shockwave of rapture running through her veins, and drew in his very masculine scent of earth and pine when he slumped on top of her, utterly spent.

But finally she managed to stir and she opened her eyes to find him just gazing at her from where his head was resting on her unmarked shoulder. "What just happened?" She whispered.

"Heh… I went into heat a month early, that's what happened," he sighed in contentment. "You ok, my goddess? You sure sounded ok when I was making you scream my name," he added with a husky chuckle.

Serenity giggled at that and couldn't help but smile. "Oh, I'm just fine, I assure you. Just a little overwhelmed. I honestly didn't know what the hell to think when you pounced on me and your tongue was in my mouth. Now _that_ was a kiss, Koga… not like the ones I give you for luck."

"Glad to hear that my lady is satisfied," he purred as he nuzzled her throat affectionately. "And since you liked my kissing, I'll make sure to give you many, many more in the years to come."

The moon goddess choked at that and gaped at him. "Y—_Years_…?"

"Marked you, didn't I?" Koga snorted. "Whad'ya think that meant, Sere? You're my mate. _Duh_, as you like to say. Besides, you know that ookami mate for life."

"Fuck me running," she swore softly. "You're not joking… are you?"

Scenting her fear as well as feeling it through the forming demon mating bond, Koga sighed sympathetically and planted a slow, tender kiss on her lips. "Normally, I would have proposed first, but my inner demon kinda ran away with me when I went into heat and realized that I loved you. Sorry, Serenity… give me time and I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"Wha…? You… you really love me?" Damn if he hadn't done a magnificent job of hiding it from her over the last few months! Hell, she was empathic and she hadn't felt a thing coming from him whenever she'd given him kisses for good luck!

Huffing in exasperation, Koga laid his head down on her chest once more and listened to her heartbeat, which was thumping nervously. "Loved you since I first smelled you, Sere… shoulda probably said something sooner, though." Right then, he felt his inner demon taking over again and he stirred inside of her, growing aroused from the effects of the full moon and his heat cycle. "But for now…" The wolf gave her a little thrust and growled softly, then nipped at her lower lip when she opened her mouth to protest. "Mate, I need you right now, and if you deny me I'll be in unbearable agony until the cycle runs its course. So just humor my demon for right now, okay?"

"We're discussing this seriously once you're out of heat, understand me?" Serenity replied firmly.

"Looking forward to it, beautiful. But until then, you're mine and you'd better behave as such," he chuckled, moving his lips over her mark to make her moan with desire.

Serenity could only nod and clutch at him as he moved inside of her once more, this time taking her gently, pouring his love for her through both the mating bond and through her empathy. "I'm yours," she agreed in a strangled whimper.

At least until dawn, anyway. And then she was going to make him regret ever taking her as his mate when she beat him into next Tuesday.

**Again, I know it's not what you expected, but I had it in my head and HAD to get it out. Hopefully this will inspire me to work on some other stuff! R&R yall! **

**On deck: Loneliness, Redemption, Convalescence (YUSH! YUSH !) and a very, VERY long awaited update to History! Oh… and a Usagi x Trunks doubleshot that I've been squirreling on whenever it suits me :D**


End file.
